Source:NetHack 3.3.0/amiconf.h
Below is the full text to amiconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/amiconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)amiconf.h 3.3 95/09/03 */ 2. /* Copyright © Kenneth Lorber, Bethesda, Maryland, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef AMICONF_H 6. #define AMICONF_H 7. 8. #undef abs /* avoid using macro form of abs */ 9. #ifndef __SASC_60 10. # undef min /* this gets redefined */ 11. # undef max /* this gets redefined */ 12. #endif 13. 14. #include /* get time_t defined before use! */ 15. 16. #ifdef __SASC_60 /* since SAS can prevent re-inclusion */ 17. #include /* general things, including builtins */ 18. #include 19. #endif 20. 21. #ifdef AZTEC_50 22. #include 23. # define AZTEC_C_WORKAROUND /* Bug which turns up in sounds.c. Bummer... */ 24. # define NO_SIGNAL /* 5.0 signal handling doesn't like SIGINT... */ 25. #endif 26. 27. #ifdef _DCC 28. #include 29. # define _SIZE_T 30. # define DCC30_BUG /* A bitfield bug (from dog.c, others) in DICE 3.0. */ 31. #endif 32. 33. typedef long off_t; 34. 35. #define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 36. 37. /* data librarian defs */ 38. #define DLBFILE "NetHack:nhdat" /* main library */ 39. #define DLBFILE2 "NetHack:nhsdat" /* sound library */ 40. #define FILENAME_CMP stricmp /* case insensitive */ 41. 42. #ifndef __SASC_60 43. # define O_BINARY 0 44. #endif 45. 46. /* Compile in New Intuition look for 2.0 */ 47. #ifdef IDCMP_CLOSEWINDOW 48. # ifndef INTUI_NEW_LOOK 49. # define INTUI_NEW_LOOK 1 50. # endif 51. #endif 52. 53. #define MFLOPPY /* You'll probably want this; provides assistance 54. * for typical personal computer configurations 55. */ 56. #define RANDOM 57. 58. extern void FDECL(exit, (int)); 59. extern void NDECL(CleanUp); 60. extern void FDECL(Abort, (long)); 61. extern int NDECL(getpid); 62. extern char *FDECL(CopyFile, (const char *, const char *)); 63. extern int NDECL(kbhit); 64. extern int NDECL(WindowGetchar); 65. extern void FDECL(ami_argset, (int *, char *[])); 66. extern void FDECL(ami_mkargline, (int *, char **[])); 67. extern void ami_wininit_data(void); 68. 69. extern boolean FromWBench; /* how were we run? */ 70. extern int ami_argc; 71. extern char **ami_argv; 72. 73. #ifndef MICRO_H 74. #include "micro.h" 75. #endif 76. 77. #ifndef PCCONF_H 78. #include "pcconf.h" /* remainder of stuff is almost same as the PC */ 79. #endif 80. 81. #define remove(x) unlink(x) 82. 83. /* DICE wants rewind() to return void. We want it to return int. */ 84. #ifdef _DCC 85. # define rewind(f) fseek(f, 0, 0) 86. #endif 87. 88. #ifdef AZTEC_C 89. extern FILE *FDECL(freopen, (const char *, const char *, FILE *)); 90. extern char *FDECL(gets, (char *)); 91. #endif 92. 93. #define msmsg printf 94. 95. /* 96. * If AZTEC_C we can't use the long cpath in vision.c.... 97. */ 98. #ifdef AZTEC_C 99. # undef MACRO_CPATH 100. #endif 101. 102. /* 103. * (Possibly) configurable Amiga options: 104. */ 105. 106. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Use colored monsters and objects */ 107. #define HACKFONT /* Use special hack.font */ 108. #define SHELL /* Have a shell escape command (!) */ 109. #define MAIL /* Get mail at unexpected occasions */ 110. #define DEFAULT_ICON "NetHack:default.icon" /* private icon */ 111. #define AMIFLUSH /* toss typeahead (select flush in .cnf) */ 112. #define OPT_DISPMAP /* enable fast_map option */ 113. 114. /* new window system options */ 115. /* WRONG - AMIGA_INTUITION should go away */ 116. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 117. # define AMIGA_INTUITION /* high power graphics interface (amii) */ 118. #endif 119. 120. #define CHANGE_COLOR 1 121. 122. #ifdef TEXTCOLOR 123. # define DEPTH 6 /* Maximum depth of the screen allowed */ 124. #else 125. # define DEPTH 2 /* Four colors...sigh... */ 126. #endif 127. 128. #define AMII_MAXCOLORS (1L< 129. typedef unsigned short AMII_COLOR_TYPE; 130. 131. #define PORT_HELP "nethack:amii.hlp" 132. 133. #undef TERMLIB 134. 135. #define AMII_MUFFLED_VOLUME 40 136. #define AMII_SOFT_VOLUME 50 137. #define AMII_OKAY_VOLUME 60 138. #define AMII_LOUDER_VOLUME 80 139. 140. #ifdef TTY_GRAPHICS 141. # define ANSI_DEFAULT 142. #endif 143. 144. extern int amibbs; /* BBS mode? */ 145. 146. #ifdef AMII_GRAPHICS 147. extern int amii_numcolors; 148. void FDECL( amii_setpens, (int) ); 149. #endif 150. 151. /* for cmd.c: override version in micro.h */ 152. #ifdef __SASC_60 153. # undef M 154. # define M© (© - 128 ) 155. #endif 156. 157. #endif /* AMICONF_H */ amiconf.h